This invention relates to an integrating meter for measuring an amount of water used.
The present invention will be hereinafter explained in conjunction with a water supply meter to simplify the explanation thereof. The latest water supply meter has high measurement accuracy and is capable of accurately measuring the rate of flow on the order of 20 liters per hour (l/h), for example. The rate of flow on the order of 20 l/h corresponds nearly to the rate of flow in such a degree that a water pillar is separated into drips of water and drops at a place about 30 cm below a water plug, and the integrated volume of leakage of water over a month amounts to 14.4 m.sup.3 (20(l).times.24(h).times.30(day)=14,400 l).
On the contrary, the actual condition concerning the use of water supply in general households is estimated to be about two hours per day in view of the average value of one week. Thus, the total volume of water for one month, which is not measurable by means of the water supply meter, becomes as follows, EQU 20(l).times.2(h).times.30(day)=1,200l=1.2 m.sup.3
This volume is less than one-tenth the integrated volume of leakage of water mentioned above, so that the leakage during service is of no consequence.
Taking these facts into consideration, the improvement in measurement accuracy of the water supply meter is of course important, but the leakage must also be considered in addition thereto.